


Sif's Journal

by BenthisHart



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenthisHart/pseuds/BenthisHart
Summary: This is the thoughts and opinions of Sif a tiefling warlock who pledged herself to ???? on a whim and has been blowing shit up and wreaking havoc ever since.translated from infernal.





	Sif's Journal

Entry one  
So I bought a journal, supposed to help me remember things, and who knows maybe one day I can sell it as a book and use the money to pay off all the bounty hunters.  
Scouted out town called Chesterfield, townspeople keep valuables in town hall, very few alleyways gonna have to start lots of fires if I want to get out without bloodshed, this place is loaded thinking 40% will still keep the town running.

Entry two  
I… I had to… I had to kill someone… I hated every moment but he would have arrested me, and if that happened _He_ would definitely kill me, so yeah I had to kill him… I had to. On the bright side I'm now the proud owner of 60% of the wealth of Chesterfield. I heard of a small town nearby Dane I think it was, I'll go there to spend my earnings and clear my head.

Entry three  
I met some adventurer in the inn in Dane, she's gorgeous, she's this short little elf with amazing golden green eyes, geeky glasses and dann those thighs… but anyway more importantly she's smart like old knowledge smart, I think she might be the key to renegotiating my deal with _Him_. I hate thinking of people like that but I can't stop and think about things like that when _He's_ after me. I think she can help me take my mind off _Him_ for a while…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
